


All Inclusive

by Neferit



Series: Filars Legacy [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-canon pairing, Different Expectations, F/M, Romance, Short Chapters, Strange analogies, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: Sunstone wanted more. Doc wanted only to have fun.Sonja wanted fun. Torian wanted more.Others told them their expectations may be a bit too high, until they finally meet in the middle, both of them not wanting just bed'n'breakfast, but an all inclusive deal.Also known as "what my mind can conjure when I've seen a few particular screenshots I managed to take during the KoTET chapter Mandalore's revenge. Will probably be posted in short chapters, dealing with chnaging point of view between Sunstone Filars and Torian Cadera.





	1. Sunstone

 

_ There is no emotion, there is peace. _

 

Sunstone Filars didn’t do one-night stands.

 

_ There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. _

 

Of course, that meant that the number of any encounters of romantic nature she had could be counted on fingers of one hand with plenty room to spare. She was not all that experienced and worldly, she knew, but at the same time, it gave her a good idea how to handle one’s body, both hers and another’s, should it come to pleasure, as she and her partners could say.

 

_ There is no passion, there is serenity. _

 

Well, not Doc, that was for sure.

Doc, when left to his own devices, would like nothing else than a string of one-night stands, possible multiple-night-stands, but nothing that could - Force forbid - be marked down as permanent. It was worth the pleasure, those encounters, but not the drama. No strings attached, a few pleasurable moments… that was what the ol’ Doc wanted.

Well, that, and breakfast afterwards.

 

_ There is no chaos, there is harmony. _

 

The Jedi, however, were taught to view those things seriously after a certain point in their lives; not the beginning, but a part of strong relationship, where the individuals would be in everything together, their bond thriving and ending only with death of one of the partners. 

 

_ There is no death, there is the Force. _

 

So when the attractive and charming medic made his move, leaning close towards the smaller woman, Sunstone just gave him a smile and a shake of her head, as she stepped back.

“Sorry, Doc,” she told him, marking his surprise, “but I’m not much of a bed and breakfast kind of girl.”


	2. Torian

 

_ Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la. _

 

Torian Cadera spent his whole life by paying for his father’s crimes.

There was a saying that children would not be blamed for the sins of their forefathers, but in practice, it worked differently.

_ Arue’tal _ , they called him, traitor’s blood, and the title stung every time someone spat it at him, ever since he could understand what those words meant.

 

_ Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it. _

 

Being who he was made any possibility of an emotional connection scarce; not many women wanted to be even seen with him, no matter how much he tried to be better, faster, stronger, than anyone else.

Those connections were few and far between, but it showed him what he wanted in life.

 

_ Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde.  _

 

Someone who would be there, when he needed them; had his six. Someone who would give him a smile, be proud of what he made out of himself. Someone who would take what he offered, and offered the same to him.

 

_ Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya. _

 

Sonja Corazon, Champion of the Great Hunt, was a woman of many talents. Beautiful, strong and proud, honorable, strangely caring towards those whom she came to see as her people, almost scarily cold towards those who threatened them, as she proved over and over during the time they fought side by side.

But she hadn’t been interested in what he had to offer.

“I’m sorry, Torian,” she told him, when he told her he loved her, her whole posture showing that she means every word, even if she broke his heart with her sincerity. “But I’m not an all inclusive kind of girl.”

 

_ Haryc b'aalyc. _

 

No amount of drink that day could wash the feeling of worthlessness away, but that certainly didn’t mean he wouldn’t try.


	3. Sunstone

 

_ “The true hero is one who conquers his own anger and hatred.” _

**-o.O.o-**

Being one of the Republic heroes was an exhausting thing to be.

Sunstone was glad that she and her sisters, Tourmaline and Pearl, helped the Republic as much as they did, but a part of her felt restless, ever since the failed attempt of the special Jedi strike team at capturing the Emperor of the Sith, and failing in quite a spectacular way.

Her sisters found love during the years, made a name for themselves. Commander of one of the most decorated Republic squads. Republic privateer. 

She might have overachieved at collecting ranks and titles, especially since she managed to break the hold the Emperor had over her with the help of her dead Master, but if she didn’t try her best and then some, she felt as if she wasn’t trying hard enough to undo all the terrible things her Sith handler had her do. She couldn’t remember majority of it - but the few memories she had definitely made her meditate harder than ever before.

Then again, it felt amazing, to see the relieved faces of Officer Graal at Belsavis, when she assisted him in securing the the planet during a full-blown prisoner riot, helped by the Empire. Or watching the tired, but joyous faces of CorSec officers, when Imperial siege of Corellia had been finally broken, and Corellia was free.

Tourmaline found her match in Aric Jorgan, a surly Cathar with a dry sense of humor, who watched her every move with an eye of a seasoned sniper, while Pearl had been found (and here Sunstone always smiled) by a proper Mantellian gentleman, one Corso Riggs, whom she followed with her eyes as he moved around, a small smile playing on her face.

All thoughts that plagued her after her fall to the dark side disappeared, when she watched her older sisters walk towards their husbands-to-be, as she sang at their weddings, her voice soft and full of yearning she knew they felt; yearning she knew  _ she _ felt, but haven’t dared to voice.

During the years that followed battle of Corellia their crews, Shield, Meteor and Ace, often joined forces.

Battle of Illum, where Darth Malgus thought himself a New Emperor of the Sith.

Makeb Crisis, where the whole planet was supposedly falling apart under the drills of Hutt Cartel, eager to mine the rare source, isotope 5, completely unminding that they would destroy the planet in their search.

Their ways parted, and Sunstone found herself in the middle of a scheme that planned to have the Sith Emperor revived; the rot so deep in Republic and the Empire both that with the unlikeliest allies, a Sith Lord, an SIS agent, a Wookie smuggler and his protocol droid, the whole conspiracy had to be revealed in small steps, where Sunstone would often call attention on herself, so the rest of them could work in relative peace.

Fighting Revan himself, after fighting to free the man from Imperial prison, seemed surreal, but as always, truth had been far more complex than one would have thought at the first glance.

Revan died, soon after being freed from Maelstrom prison. But a part of him couldn’t let go, too focused on killing the Sith Emperor, that he couldn’t truly be at peace. And that part started this whole conspiracy.

It seemed so very strange to see Imperial soldiers alongside the Republic ones, Darth Marr next to Master Shan, as they, together with the unlikeliest allies fought Revan, once and for all.

But that wasn’t how things ended. 

The Emperor had been revived, and no matter how hard they tried, herself, Lana and Theron, to stop him from re-enacting the ritual that left a planet long ago a hole in the Force, they were ultimately unsuccessful. 

All life on Ziost had been consumed in a matter of few short moments; where once had been thriving cities, only dark ruins full of ashes lied now.

Soon afterwards, both the Republic and the Empire had been brutally attacked, and before both sides could react properly, the attackers disappeared into the Wild Space. Darth Marr called upon his allies, and that was how Sunstone found herself aboard his ship as they ventured to the Wild Space.

As if killing the Emperor once wasn’t enough, she thought, as she stabbed her lightsaber him, his son, Prince Arcann, if she remembered correctly, watching as life escaped the body of the Emperor of the Eternal Empire.

But the energies that granted Emperor his powers weren’t so easily destroyed, Sunstone found, as those energies swirled around.

She could feel herself being dragged away as the world swam before her eyes, but instead of clarity all that followed had been cold and darkness.


	4. Torian

 

_ “I wondered what happened when you offered yourself to someone, and they opened you, only to discover you were not the gift they expected and they had to smile and nod and say thank you all the same.” _

**-o.O.o-**

Working and fighting alongside the Champion of the Great Hunt had done wonders to one’s prestige and skills, Thorian thought, as he cleaned his weapons.

It became a ritual to him, to take care of the weaponry stored aboard their ship, either to make sure their weapons wouldn’t malfunction, or that they would sell well.

Also, it gave him something to do when Sonja left the ship in what he came to view as hunt; different from the one that earned her a fortune, yet just as thrilling, if he guessed correctly from all the conspiratorial whispering and giggling between her and Mako.

Skadge didn’t care either way, being still the same jerk as he usually was. 

Blizz had been a ball full of nervous energy as usual, as he helped him with tweaking everything, being underfoot and right where he shouldn’t be, masterfully taking his mind from everything but the fond annoyance with the small Jawa.

Gault had been the worst. He meant well, as strange as that sounded when related to the Devaronian con artist, but the looks he threw his way, full of sympathy, made his stomach twist even worse than the knowledge where exactly Sonja went.

Torian allowed his thoughts return to what his father said, on Taris, before he shot him, fulfilling the bounty placed on his head for years.

The tale he told was not new to Torian, but the point of view it had been told, was unheard to him so far.

To always stand behind your convictions, and do not stray.

To be strong, and find someone who would be just as strong, or stronger.

To always stand tall, and make something out of himself.

And that was when things went topsy turvy; an unknown enemy attacking out from the Wild Space.

Sonja disappeared in the following war with the endless forces of the new enemy, the Eternal Empire, in a battle that nearly cost them all their lives, all of it in retaliation of some Outlander murdering the Immortal Emperor.

He and the rest of the crew didn’t want to give up on the Champion; eventually only Mako remained by his side, as they searched for her the longest of them all. But then Mandalore called, and since then, all he knew had been fighting.

Suddenly, he had been head of the Clan Cadera, but instead of feeling accomplished at restoring his clan’s honor, he only felt empty and cold.


	5. Sunstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.

 

 

_ “It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.” _

**-o.O.o-**

Sunstone Filars dreamed. 

Dreamed of many things, very few of them something what wouldn’t be immediately considered a nightmare. All of these dreams had been underlined by one thing - Valkorion’s, the Immortal Emperor’s, presence.

Her sisters and their husbands - dead. Her crew - dead. Only she was still standing, above them.

Then, next thing she knew, was pain. Pain and light, and arms catching her fall when her legs gave up.

“Easy there.”

That was Lana, Sunstone thought through the haze of carbon defrosting, and application of the medication that was supposed to lessen the effects of carbon freezing poisoning. The world had been swimming before her eyes (were there really three Lanas and five T7s?), and only her will was keeping the contents of her last meal in her stomach.

Next minutes stretched for eternity, as she and Lana fought their way through several buildings, and, to Lana’s frustration, making sure that a solar reactor wouldn’t explode and take thousands of civilian casualties with it.

Lana certainly wasn’t impressed, when the reactor nearly exploded and they were right in the middle of the danger zone.

They finally made their daring escape, and once relatively safely on board of the shuttle their pilot, Koth Vortena, managed to steal once his previous ship had been shot down, she promptly threw up on his shoes.

The mortification over that had been quickly gone, though, once Koth mentioned it had been five years, since she killed the Emperor.

For a moment, she wanted to believe that it all had been just a not very good joke at her expense, since she  _ did _ just throw up on his shoes, but one look at uncomfortable looking Lana told her it wasn’t a joke.

Five years.

Five years, during which everything she knew and fought for, has changed.


	6. Torian

 

_ “You can hear rumors. But you can't know them.”  _

**-o.O.o-**

It had been years, since Torian took the mantle of leader of Clan Cadera; years since they had fought anything else but purely on defensive.

Finally he had been recognized for his skill, and not for who his father was, but it had been an empty and cold comfort. This fight was far from honorable, and at times it felt about as useful throwing stones at a well-fed rancor.

There had been some talk about the Outlander, the one who murdered the Immortal Emperor, escaping from prison they had been kept at.

All the rumours about the Outlander fell mostly into the constant murmur of gossip; interesting, but not enough to demand constant attention.

He had better things to do, after all, than to pay mind to rumours.

Mandalore assigned him to scouting - a skill he proved to have over and over again, rising in the ranks of scouts until he became the very best; the only one trusted to carry on the most important of the missions.

And listening to rumours about someone who had yet to make a move against anyone but the Emperor of the Eternal Empire himself certainly was not one of those missions.

So far, at least. At times, he missed Mako; the gentle cyborg would be able to sift through the gossip and find the kernel of truth in them.

He really hoped she was okay.


End file.
